1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of printing apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The disclosure in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 502,479, filed Sept. 9, 1974, now abandoned, and continuation applications Ser. No. 698,990, filed June 23, 1976, now abandoned, and Ser. No. 809,485, filed June 23, 1977 are considered to be prior art against the embodiment of FIGS. 17 through 26 of the present application and is owned by the same assignee as the present invention.
The following U.S. patents were cited during the prosecution of application Ser. No. 811,239: U.S. Pat. No. 636,524 of Ham, issued November, 1899; U.S. Pat. No. 1,980,576 of Flood, issued November, 1934; U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,724 of Angus, issued March, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,512 of Jung, issued December, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,042 of Hamisch, Sr., issued August, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,594 of Nicholson, issued June, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,745 of Hamisch, Jr., issued July, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,863 of Mullen et al, issued August, 1977.